Deadly DNA
by EvieBee
Summary: NS.Okay this is my first Fanfiction and i hope it's okay, please review. some GSR
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Nick Stokes 

" Dude that's ruff," Nick Stokes laughed at his friend and coworker Warrick Brown to his left as they opened the door to the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

" Tell me about it," Warrick ran his hands through his hair." As soon as shifts over I'm …" Warrick's voice trailed off " Damn. Who's that?"

Nicks eyes followed Warricks gaze. In the Waiting Area of the lab sat a women Nick had never seen before. She had dark chocolate hair that was curled and graced each shoulder and flowed down to her lower back. Her skin was a creamy ivory dusted with a sun-kissed glow. Her eyes were large shining blue gray that almost appeared green in that particular lighting bordered by long dark lashes. She had a the most perfect and beautiful figure he'd ever seen. She sat biting her lower lip and drumming her fingers on her thigh.

Nick found himself engulfing all his thoughts around this woman.

" Nick? Nick? Dude," Warrick grabbed Nick's shoulder. " Dude come on Griss's handing out assignments."

"Hmmm, oh ya. Coming." Nick pried his eyes away from her. _God, he hoped she was her assignment, no he begged… come on, Nick, get a grip on yourself. She's just a girl just a…_

"Nick? Nick," Gilbert Grissom his boss was standing right in front of him giving him an incredulous look. " Nicky?"

" Ya um sorry what?"

" 419 behind the Palms"

"Ya got it," Nick's face fell _I guess she's not mine_ he took one more look at her his mind wondering, wondering to things his mom would be ashamed of.

Nick watched as Grissom walked over to her taking her hand he smiled to her. And she stood up adjusted her skirt and followed him out the door into the hall where Nick stood. As they walked by she passed two feet from him. As she did so she looked up at Nick looking up at him deeply with her enchanting eyes, she flashed him the most charming smile and she looked away biting her lower lip. Nick's heart skipped five beats. That was the most seductive thing Nick had ever seen. As she walked away Nick was caught by the sent of her perfume and felt himself melt away.

Grissom showed her into his office and like an idiot Nick just stood there. Embarrassed Nick looked at the paper with his assignment in his hands. _Wait Nick look_ed; up he was sure she had looked back at him. Nick took a deep breath folded the paper and slid it into his back pocket and headed towards the locker to get his work vest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natalie Kate 

Natalie pulled her 2004 Cougar into the 5th parking spot from the door of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Fixing her hair in her rear-view mirror, Natalie stepped out of her car shutting her door and locking it behind her. Straitening her black Channel skirt Natalie made her way into the front door of the lab. She had, had all day to practice her interview, she had gone over it dozens of times.

Natalie entered the air-conditioned building, the air felt good on her skin. Natalie glanced around the main hall. A women with frizzy red hair sat answering the telephone. Assuming she was a receptionist Natalie approached her.

"Excuse me?"

"May I help you," the women replied with a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, I'm Natalie Kate, I'm here to see Gilbert Grissom, for an interview," Natalie looked at a note she had taken from her jacket pocket to make sure she had the name correct.

" Yes Mr. Grissom will be with you in a moment, you may wait in the seating area right through there," she explained indicating a glassed in area with benches. Then she continued answering her calls.

Natalie sat down relaxing her hand on her thigh. Natalie sat drumming her fingers looking about the room. Hearing someone talking Natalie turned her head towards the door. Walking through the door a good-looking African- American man entered the hall followed by another man. Natalie striated up. _Oh my God! He's gorgeous! _Natalie felt her face flush.

The man was seemingly tall with strong broad shoulders. He had dark brown hair with rich brown eyes. His body was perfectly toned and uhh he had the best arms, abs…_MY GOD!!_ _He was just all around hotttt. God…look at his ass…_ Natalie could feel herself crumbling into a million pieces she heard him laugh, her stomach fluttered. She saw his smile, her heart melted. Natalie gazed at her mystery hottie and decided that she'd made the right choice to apply for a job here. Natalie turned he head and smiled; she definitely made the right choice.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Gil Grissom 

Hunk laughed, Natalie resisted stealing a glance. The hardest thing she's ever had to do she might add. Natalie didn't want to get caught staring at him…especially at his butt. She was never that girl. The girl who gets caught…unless Natalie was doing it on purpose and her flirt-mode was on high. God, she sounded conceded. So she wouldn't think about it or him she'd just wait, drumming her fingers, and biting her lower lip, a bad, yet seductive habit. 

Since the trying-not-to-think-about-it thing was becoming unbearable difficult, she decided to watch the people on the other side of the glassed in room.

A tall, slinky, oh and balding, man was strutting by in the hall. He seemed cocky. And she knew cocky. Her mom's boyfriends all seemed to share that unattractive trait. Which seemed odd her mom always ended up with them, since her dad was the total opposite. Or at least that's what her mom told her, seeing that she never got the chance to meet him.

Natalie felt tears panging at her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Natalie pushed her mom out of her head. Then she pushed away her dad….

"Excuse me, you must be Miss. Kate," a man with a kind but solemn face asked. Natalie had the feeling he was the type who always is thinking of a million problems at once, solving them in his head even while he spoke to her. She even did that sometimes, she would get lost in her thoughts…_OH CRAP!!_ She was doing it now…

" Oh um yeah, sorry. Sometimes I get stuck with all the things floating around in my head…that is a horrible thing to say for an interview," Natalie kicked herself _what in god's name was she thinking saying that!!!_

The man laughed, "It's okay I have the same problem," _Hey I was right…_ " Gil Grissom," Gil extended his hand to her.

Taking it Natalie again pushed something out of her head, this time her embarrassment. " Natalie Kate, It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure. Now if you'd follow me to my office we can get started."

Smiling Natalie stood up and followed Mr. Grissom to the door.

All of a sudden Natalie's heart caught her. Or at least she thought it was her heart, maybe it was just her hormones in any case she realized Hunk was standing outside the door she was about to step through.

Without hesitation Natalie met eye contact with Hunk as she passed and _CRAP!! She smiled!!! Natalie only meant to look but when he looked back she automatically gave an idiotic Oh-My-God-he-just-looked-at-me smile. UGH!!! What a doofus!!! _Natalie horrified, looked up away biting her lower lip.

Natalie kept her eyes down until she had successfully followed Mr. Grissom to his office. Giving in, Natalie stole one more glance at Hunk. Crap he caught her. Actually it was too fast to be positive but she was pretty sure he did catch her. But for him to catch her, she realized, he would of have to be still watching her. What was she worrying about? She never worried about guys. Not like this. But then again she had never seen a guy as gorgeous as Hunk before either. In fact she admitted, she'd never felt like this for some guy she had just met of any other guy for that matter. Maybe she was just losing her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Late 

Catherine Willows slammed shut the door to her car. She was late. She and her daughter Lindsey had another fight.

Catherine pushed open the door to the lab, almost knocking over colleague Sara Sidle.

"Whoa Cath, where the fire?"

"Sorry, but I'm late for the," Catherine counter on her fingers, " third time this week."

" Which is three times too many right?"

"Yeah," Sara had a habit of pointing out some of the information nobody wanted to accept.

"Well see ya I've got a…" Sara looked at the paper in her hands, " a skeleton glued to a swing."

"What?! Huh well good luck with that."

"Yeah. Good luck with Grissom," Sara smirked at Catherine.

"You're kidding." Catherine knew Sara was, Gil wasn't the type to get onto you about being late. Plus Cath was pissed off and Gil wouldn't dare get in her way.

"Tell me how am I suppose to raise my daughter without the crap of this city rubbing off on her?!"Catherine yelled at Greg Sanders and Nick, innocent by standards that happened to be in the lockeroom when she entered. "Hmmmm? Any answers?! No?" Nick and Greg just blinked, staring at her somewhat nervously."ummm, I don't….uhhhh," Greg stammered and was appearing as if he would fall apart "No."

" Did you have another fight with Lindsey?"Nick must have been daring today to talk to her like that!!!Like he- actually Catherine thought, cooling down, there was nothing wrong with what he said.

"Yeah," Catherine sat on the bench next to where Nick was standing.

"Well I'm glad I don't have kids" Greg laughed. Cath shot him an icy look. 'Sorry," Greg shut his locker and left before she could say anything.

Nick laughed. Turning to Cath he said, "Don't worry bout it Cath, Lindsey's just being a teenager, she's in a phase. All teenage girls go through it, no big."

"Did you see that on the Discovery Channel too Nicky?"

" No." Laughing Nick showed Catherine a picture in his wallet of seven Children sitting on a porch. "Five older sisters."

"Your poor mother." Catherine counted the rosy faces, " SEVEN!"

"Robbie, Maggie, Jennifer ,Lily, Laine, Kim, and…"

"Nicky!" Cath smiled " Look at all your baby fat! You look like marshmallow!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "You're funny." Nick took his wallet and slipped it into his back pocket. Nick said goodbye and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Nick Stokes formally known as Hunk. 

Natalie smiled leaving Mr. Grissom. She did it. She was Natalie Kate Crime Scene Investigator. Giggling Natalie reached into her purse taking out her keys. Passing the reception desk, pushing open the door into the bright sunshine.

Natalie was in her own world. She had done it. Nothing could make her happier than this. Inhaling the air deeply, Natalie snapped back. Hunk was there on his cell phone standing on the curb near her car. _So what… who cares? I do..God! What was wrong with her?! She was never like this…jeez. Ok get a grip. You've had a great day; just go to your car…_

Natalie started to pass Hunk _wow he smelt good._

AHHHHHHH 

Natalie tripped over the curb landing face first on the asphalt…no someone caught her….

Natalie looked up blinking into the eyes of Hunk.

" You ok," Hunk smiled at her through the sunlight.

" Uhhh yeah." Natalie smiled back, then blushed realizing he was still holding her.

" Here," Hunk helped her to her fee and bent down to help her retrieve the escaped contents of her purse.

Natalie squatted picking up her things " Thanks, I'm Natalie Kate," putting the last item away.

Hunk stood up reaching his hand to her "Nick Stokes." Taking it Natalie stood up.

_Nice_

" So, you were talking to Gil Grissom today weren't you?"

"Yeah. I had an interview."

" An interview?" Nick asked questioning in a mock- mysterious voice, his eyes laughing.

Natalie smirked " Yes, a job interview."

"Ahh," Nick laughed " and how did that go for you…" Nick glanced at her ring finger, " Miss. Kate?"

" Great, Mr. Stokes, " Natalie said laughter seeping into her suppose-to-be-serious tone.

" Nick," his voice gentle and sweet.

" Natalie."

" So Natalie does great mean you got the job?"

" Yeah I've got it," Natalie felt quite proud of her achievement.

"Congrats. So what are you?" Nick asked more seriously.

" An investigator." Natalie smiled, mock holding her head up high.

"CSI." Nick raised his eyebrows, "When do you start?"

" Tomorrow."

" Nervous?"

"Psyched actually. But ya I guess nervous too."

" So you're a rookie," Nick grinned at her, his eyes laughing again.

" Just out of school," Nick's eyes seemed to question for a second " I started late." She added. " So what level are you?" Nick gave her a confused look. " Your vest."

" Oh yeah this thing. Three."

" Impressive. I guess you're not to high and mighty to help a rookie, or are you?" Natalie sent him on of her charming, flirtatious looks.

Nick shrugged " I guess I can make an exception. I do have a thing for damsels in distress," Nick smiled at her.

Natalie smiled glancing at her feet and back up to his eyes. He had the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen.

Nick's phone went off. Nick glanced at the screen.

" I gotta take this."

" I 've gotta go anyway."

" Well see ya later Rookie." Nick smiled at her once again, answering his phone.

" Bye Nick." Natalie smiled and took out her keys again.


End file.
